parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Tim Templeton (Andrew Scholte version)
Andrew Scholte Finding Nemo spoof Cast *Andrew Scholte as Marlin *Raven (Justice League vs. Teen Titans) as Dory *Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) as Nemo *Dumbledore (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) as Gill *Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Peach *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Bloat *Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Gurgle *Fiona (Shrek) as Deb *Timon (The Lion King (2019)) as Jacques *Mushu (Mulan (1998)) as Bubbles *Pumbaa (The Lion King (2019)) as Nigel *Hamm and Toys (Toy Story) as Moonfish *Mumble (Happy Feet) as Crush *Erik (Happy Feet Two) as Squirt *Aladar (Dinosaur) as Mr. Ray *Nanotyrannus (Jurassic Fight Club) as Bruce *Cryolophosaurus and Torvosaurus (Dinosaur Revolution) as Anchor and Chum *Surly (The Nut Job) as Worried fish *Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Anglerfish *Wolves (Frozen), Wolves (Beauty and the Beast (1993)), and Wolves (Beauty and the Beast (2017)) as Jellyfish *Coelophysis (Walking with Dinosaurs) as Seagulls *Paarthurnax (Skyrim) as Whale *Wilbur (Charlotte's Web (1973)) as Gerald *Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings) as Tad *Rosebud (Air Buddies) as Pearl *Thunder (The House of Magic) as Sheldon *Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) as Philip Sherman *Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Barbara *Jinx (Teen Titans) as Darla Sherman *Joaline as Coral *Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) as The Barracuda *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Bolt, Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) and as Fish Parents Scenes #New Parents #A Terrible Fate #First Day of School #Field Trip #The Drop Off/Argument #Tim Templeton gets Captured #Andrew Scholte Meets Raven #Meeting Nanotyrannus, Cryolophosaurus and Torvosaurus #Toons Are Friends, Not Food #The Cage Gang #The Cave #Rudy Attacks #Tim Templeton's Initation #Toy Impressions #Wolves #The Vents #Penguins #The Good News #Off Ramp #Raven Speaks Dragon #Moss #Inside the Dragon/Reaching the City #The Airscum #Pigs #JINX! #Goodbye Raven #Tim Templeton and Raven #Poaching Net #Reunion #Back at the State Park #Cage Escape/End Credits Movie used *Finding Nemo (2003) Clips used *Andrew Scholte *The Land Before Time (1988) *Dinosaur (2000) *The Boss Baby (2017) *Prehistoric Park (2006) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) *Dinosaur Planet: Alpha's Egg (2003) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Puss in Boots (2011) *Bolt (2008) *Rise of the Guardians (2012) *The House of Magic (2013) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Air Buddies (2006) *Snow Buddies (2008) *Space Buddies (2009) *Santa Buddies (2009) *Spooky Buddies (2011) *Treasure Buddies (2012) *Super Buddies (2013) *Kubo and the Two Strings (2016) *Walking with Dinosaurs (1999) *When Dinosaurs Roamed America (2001) *Moana (2016) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan ll (2004) *Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016) *Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017) *Jurassic Fight Club (2008) *Dinosaur Revolution (2011) *The Nut Job (2011) *Walking with Dinosaurs (2013) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Road Chip (2015) *The Lion King (2019) *Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *Frozen (2013) *Beauty and the Beast (1993) *Beauty and the Beast (2017) *Happy Feet (2006) *Happy Feet Two (2011) *Planet Earth (2006) *WALL-E (2008) *Lady and the Tramp (2019) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) *Brother Bear (2003) *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) *Barnyard (2006) *Skyrim (2011) *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Teen Titans (2003) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Ratatouille (2007) Gallary mountain-lion-wikipedia.jpg|Andrew Scholte as Marlin Raven_War_0002.jpg|Raven as Dory Tim_templeton_boss_baby.png|Tim Templeton as Nemo AlbusDumbledore_WB_F6_DumbledoreSittingInChair_Promo_080615_Port.jpg|Albus Dumbledore as Gill Tigress2_(1).jpg|Tigress as Peach KFP3-promo-po4.jpg|Po as Bloat alvin-alvin-and-the-chipmunks-3-chip-wrecked-27096005-993-1400.jpg|Alvin as Gurgle Princess_Fiona.png|Fiona as Deb Timon-the-lion-king-2019-33.4.jpg|Timon (2019) as Jacques Profile_-_Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Bubbles Pumbaa in The Lion King (2019).jpg|Pumbaa (2019) as Nigel 2a1efaf12d575df75b411da94af12a4a_XL.jpg|Hamm and Toys as Moonfish Mumble in Happy Feet.jpg|Mumble as Crush Erik's full-body view.png|Erik as Squirt Aladar.jpg|Aladar as Mr. Ray Nanotyrannus.png|Nanotyrannus as Bruce tumblr_m5ogn524a81r34488o1_400.jpg|Cryolophosaurus as Anchor Torvosaur.jpg|Torvosaurus as Chum Surly.jpg|Surly as Worried Fish Rudytrueheight.png|Rudy as Anglerfish Wolves_Frozen.jpg|Wolves, Beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-5227.jpg|Wolves, ea46947aa469f1b54fd9bd7774b967cb.jpg|and Wolves as Jellyfish 1112848589-m.jpg|Coelophysis as Seagulls Paarthurnax_TotW.png|Paarthurnax as Whale Wilbur-.jpg|Wilbur as Gerald Kubo.jpg|Kubo as Tad rosebud-air-buddies-60.3.jpg|Rosebud as Pearl thunder-screen-shot-1.jpg|Thunder as Sheldon professor-robert-callaghan-big-hero-6-36.jpg|Robert Callaghan as Philip Sherman Cass-Hamada.png|Cass Hamada as Barbara Jinx_h_i_v_e_five_teen_titans_by_raven_jinx-d9c95sr.jpg|Jinx as Darla Sherman MountainLion_Cover_CourtesyUSFS.jpg|Joaline as Coral Carnotaurus Close-up.jpeg|Carnotaurus as The Barracuda jack-frost-rise-of-the-guardians-84.1.jpg|Jack Frost, Bolt_profile.jpg|Bolt, p-shrek2-antonio-banderas.jpg|and Puss in Boots as Fish Parents Category:Andrewscholte15 Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Dory Movie Spoofs